House of Dragomir
by waylandmaggie
Summary: Moroi and dhampirs outnumber humans, Strigoi's numbers are slim and the supernatural aren't hiding. The Dragomirs are the Royal family of America. Dimitri is head of Security for the Royal Family, engaged to Tasha Ozera. He also does Police work to keep himself busy. Rose is a burglar, trying to survive.
1. Chapter 1

*At the end of Frostbite, Rose and Christian dies instead of Mason. The main story well you'll see, it's kinda similar to House of M. (Any X-men comic fans out there?)*

Christian's P.O.V

"Run!" Rose called out. Her gun aimed at Isaiah. Mia grabbed me as I limped to the door carrying Eddie. My focus was on the door as Eddie's weight lifted when Mason helped me. Mia was outside and we followed right behind. A crashing sound caught our attention, Mason looked scared as without a second thought he ran right back inside. Mia stood frozen in place, her eyes watched the door.

I looked around frantically keeping Eddie up. No one was around. And the sun was setting. Shit. "Mia." I panted, turning to her. "Mia!" I yelled. Her eyes slowly turned to me, "We have to help Eddie." I looked back at the door. "Then we can help, them. The sun is almost gone. We-." My eyes locked onto a car behind her. "We have to get to the car." I hauled Eddie with me. When I got to the car, I realized Mia wasn't behind me. "Shit." I muttered. I put Eddie in the back seat, as I ran to the driver's seat, fortunately the keys were already in the ignition.

The sun was about gone. A gunshot went off, Eddie moaned and I found myself driving away. I felt like shit, but I needed to get Eddie to safety. Just like that, it was dark. It was quiet until Isaiah blood on his face, appeared in front of the car. Then everything went black.

Dimitri's P.O.V

We pulled up to the house and barge in, I didn't hear my heart beating until I stepped inside. We found a mess. Mr. Ashford was silent as he was escorted out. Miss. Rinaldi was in the corner, eyes wide in fear mummering to the guardians comforting her. " I tried, I tried, I tried. Why did he let me go." Her eyes, fixed on something. I followed it a white sheet over a body. A female's forearm sticking out. I froze. Voices fading to the background as Guardians picked up the body and long brown hair fell out.

*First one's real short, but it'll get longer*


	2. Morning

Lissa's P.O.V

I struggled with the crown, unsatisfied with how it looked on me; catching my mirrored self I released the crown and frowned. Fixing my "sovereign's" robes, I felt unsatisfied.

"Vasilisa!" My mother called out. She stood next to me and sighed. Putting everything back to before I messed it up. "Stop messing with it. You look beautiful. Don't worry."

I smiled not saying nothing as Christian carrying Edmund walked in.

"Lissa. They're ready." He said kissing me on the forehead. I smiled at him, before looking at Edmund.

"Hey, Popper." I whispered. Edmund giggled as I played with him. I kissed him on the forehead.

I looked up at Christian, who gave me a comforting smile. "I'm excited, but extremely nervous." I admitted.

My Dad walked in with my brother. My Dad tugged at his sleeve as he checked himself in the mirror. "Sounds exactly how you were on you're wedding day." Andre took a seat at a near by couch. My whole family dressed in our Royal garbs. Guardian Hathaway entered the room, her auburn curls were tied back in a loose ponytail. I spotted the walkie-talkie hidden in her Guardian clothes.

"Are you ready? You're Majesty. " She asked.

Andre stood up and put an arm around me. "Come on sis. Let's show the people, my annoying little sister."

The doors open.

Dimitri's P.O.V

The woods looked empty. I lifted my face, letting the light and shadow dance across my skin. Bees hummed in and out of the pennyroyal. I inhaled its minty smell and continued on, delighting in the sound of my feet sliding through the leaves. "Comrade?"

...

I woke up with a sharp inhale and slightly heavy breathing. I looked around, remembering where I was, a little thrown off. Ivan sits beside him. Ivan is wearing headphones, sunglasses, an expensive T-shirt and jeans. A newspaper sits on a table title: PRINCESS DRAGOMIR CORINATION TODAY. Magazines lay next to it. WHAT TO DO IF YOU'RE CHILD IS A HUMAN? and DHAMPIRS CLOSE TO WIPING OUT STRIGOI MENACE. Ivan, noticed me awake and admit tingly shaken a little up. He took off his headphones and gave me a worried teasing frown. "Awe, did Dimikaaaaaaa get a wittle nightmare?"

I rolled my eyes, not answering; looking over at Ivan's laptop, The Princess Bride, is playing. I gives Ivan a "Really?" look?

"Hey, don't judge me and I don't have to defend an amazing movie to you...by the way we're landing soon. " Ivan said, putting his headphones on again but leaving one ear open.

I rolled my eyes, and aimed a TV remote at a TV. A photo of Dimitri and Tasha Ozera, fills the screen behind a news anchor. I give a blank expression to the TV. Before I let out an annoyed sigh, when more pictures showed, I changed channels.

"...Hundreds gather on the streets or by television to watch the coronation of Vasilisa Dragomir... " The reported said, behind a crowd in front of the Dragomir Estate.

I sighed again in boredom, and started channel surfing: all channels feature Lissa, Moroi, Dhampirs or myself.

"..people like Dimitri Belikov..." Hearing my name I paused. "These half Moroi, half humans. These Dhampirs. need to pick a side. They can either continue protecting those vampire freaks or help stand with mankind. HUMANITY." I rolled my eyes and changed the channel again.

"Ivan Zeklos, the playboy millionaire Moroi seems to have hired his childhood friend the commendable Dimitri Belikov; leaving some wondering if Mr. Belikov will leave Mr. Zeklos for his new fiancée Tasha Ozera."

Ivan sits up, overhearing the TV. "You're not gonna leave me are you?" He said giving me a puppy dog face.

I shrugged. "Day is still young."

We both paused before laughing. I return to the TV. Mia is seen on the TV, a gossip show, Behind her looms a moody photo of a dark, brooding Dimitri.

"What is it about Dimitri Belikov, the dhampir's idols and the Moroi's Russian champion? Our Mr. Darcy? OK, so yeah he's engaged. " She rolls her eyes in annoyance. "But come on. He doesn't look happy with her. . He's handsome and he's got like these amazing eyes. But what really gets to us, girls? Yes, Dimitri Belikov is troubled. He's lost, he's searching for something... and deep down inside, we girls hope what he's searching for is... us! " She says with sultry heat. "Maybe we can show him the good things of America. "She winks at the camera. "This is Mia Rinaldi, for ..." I turned off the TV in annoyance.

"Dimiiiitttttrrrrriiii." Ivan calls out. "I'm booorrrred."

I glanced at Ivan and reaches for a western book. Ivan frowns.

"You know the media is FAR more offensive here than in Europe." Ivan says.

"My job is to protect you. I don't really give a damn what they say about me." I say blankly.

"Oh, come on Dimitri you are a celebrity, entering upon "The World Stage". Intense curiosity surrounds you, millions now analyzing your every move." He says, waving his arms like a presenter.

"They should get a life. " I say plainly.

"They want YOURS. Or you. Depending on who you ask. " He points out.

"Yeah? Well, they can have it." I say before going back to my book.

The pilot's voice on the PA comes on. "Sirs, please buckle up. We'll be landing in 10 minutes. "

I look down before looking at Ivan. "Ever wonder what would happen if Moroi and Dhampirs didn't reveal themselves to the world? "

Ivan took a minute to think of that. "I don't know. I probably wouldn't be as rich." He smiles. "Why? Do you wanna go under the grid again? Do you want another job? "

"No, I'll stick with you for a bit, you pay well."

Ivan puts a hand to his chest "shocked". "I'd never would have assumed you as a gold digger."

They both laugh before we got interrupted by my phone going off.

I sighed. "Tasha is gonna meet us at your house. "

Ivan watches me before closing his laptop. "Man, why are you planning on marrying her if you don't like her? "

"Ivan. I like Tasha. I mean you know, we grew up together. I don't know. Everybody expected me to be with her. She _is_ nice and... "

"Bitchy?"

I glared at him. "No..."

"No, she's bitchy, man. Every Moroi female has a trace of bitchyness in her. Some small, some a lot. "

"Everybody has a role." I mummer. "Yours is to be an entitled, rich Moroi. " I say mockingly.

Ivan smiles and holds up a glass towards me. "That you have the pleasure of protecting. "

I raised an eyebrow. "You're not gonna give the press my life story, are you? "

Ivan shrugs, "Well, if they offer me enough money. "

"Don't you already have all the money you can possibly need?"

"You can never have too much money."

~~~~~~~Leave a comment, maybe? IDK free country, tell me what you think~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Dimitri

Ivan and I walked into the Minetta Tavern, Ivan tugging at his sleeves uncomfortably. His assistant waited for us inside.

"Mary." Ivan called out, with arms spread out in hopes for a hug. She looked up from her tablet and sighed.

"Mr. Zeklos. I've been telling you, it's Mrs. Carmack. Please keep this professional." Her words went quiet when she saw me. "Mr. Guardian." She stuttered. "Guardian Belikov. Hi - Hello."

I nodded in acknowledgement. "Morning Miss. Carmack."

She gave me a small smile, tucking some hair behind her ear, blushing. "Um, You have a meeting with you're parents in an hour.. a meeting with the Dragomir's, who do to Her Majesty's anointment, will now be with Queen Vasilissa Dragomir and not His Highness Eric Dragomir at 3..and the rest of the day, you told me to cancel everything to prepare for..." She paused, giving me a sad look. "Mr. Belikov's wedding-engagement party... Your housekeeping and ground keeping employees should be cleaning and tiding your estate as we speak and have been told they'll be finish by the time of the engagement party. "

I sucked in a sharp breath, avoiding hers and Ivan's eyes . Ivan chuckled.

"Lover boy over here." He murmured. "Alright, anything else?"

...

A giant Zeklos Inc. logo, an impressive high-rise tower, busy employees scurry. There's a graffiti on the wall next to the entrance, employees scrub it down. As we walked by I saw some words before they're scrubbed away

 _A good vamp._

 _Is a dead vamp._

Walking in, we headed into Ivan's parent's office. Stopping right in front of their office. I didn't even notice Miss. Carmack walk into me. She looked up at me scared and blush as I offered a hand. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, I didn't see you.. sorry..." she murmured.

"It's okay." I reassured. "You're okay."

I turned my attention back to Ivan who hasn't moved. He watched his parents eyeing especially his Dad, before turning away to face me and Miss. Carmack. He looks at his assistant, with a sigh. "Hey, go eat lunch. Dimitri will stay with me. And you can come back after. " he turned to me as she left and spoke in a begging tone. "Can you just shoot me?" He glanced behind him. "I'd rather die then face him."

I scoffed, giving him a playful push. "Simple meeting. You're in and you're out. "

He gave a tight smile, looking back at his father. "He's so mad. Like he has that face where you can't tell if he's mad or pissed off with you... Resting pissed off face."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Better late then never."

Ivan groans as we both walk to his parents. Ivan's parents look up, his mother smiles; his father glares.

"You're late." Mr. Zeklos says.

Ivan gives a nervous laugh as he takes a seat. I prepare to take my post outside the office when Ivan stop me. "No...wait, Dimitri can you just wait here a bit. Take a seat; I don't care."

I paused before glancing at the crowd. His mother gave a small smile and his father glared at him. I took a seat next to Ivan but pushed myself away from the desk slightly.

Mrs.. Zeklos spoke up after an awkward silence. "So, I'm sorry Ivan, I couldn't get the estate nicer for you, when you arrived, but I hear you are already putting it to good use." She motioned to me.

Mr. Zeklos flatly speaks. "A party that doesn't have related clients invited doesn't mean it's a good use of Zeklos property."

An employee walked in. "What would you like for lunch?"

"Crème brûlée of foie gras with Tonga beans." said.

"Lobster Osso Buczco?" asked.

"Ravioli with guinea fowl and burrata cheese, veal reduction." Ivan murmured.

The waiter looked at me and I gave a small pass. Mrs. Zeklos spoke up. "Oh, Dimitri come on. We're all friends here. Family even." She looked at Ivan. "Ivan, pay for his lunch." I sighed in defeat.

"Fries?" I shrugged.

The waiter nods and leaves.

Mrs. Zeklos smiles at her son. "When was the last time you fed? You look a little pale."

Ivan chuckled nervously and nodded. "Dimitri and I was - were - we're going to after. "

She nods. "If you want we have doners, feeders here."

sat forward toward Ivan, who sat up at his fathers sudden movements. "Ivan. Son. the clients that I've scheduled to meet you today I'm moving till tomorrow, they're our first human company that wants to work with us. I'm giving you more time to be prepared. But I've heard you got a meeting with the Dragomirs. If you can gain their favor, approval, anything from them then that can help our business thrive. "

Ivan nods. "Will do." He keeps his head down avoiding eye contact with his Dad. His Dad watches him carefully.

"Unless, you have something better to do?" He says, with an eyebrow raised.

Ivan looks up and stares at him and nods. "I understand. "

Mr. Zeklos stares back at him, Ivan cowers under his glare. I sat there uncomfortable. Mrs. Zeklos chuckles and smiles nervously and spoke up "Dimitri. I remember when you and Ivan were so, little." She smiled. "And now look at you. Getting married. I didn't even know you were engaged!

I smile giving a small polite chuckle. "I just woke up engaged. " _I don't even remember dating or asking her._ I thought.

"Now only if we can find Ivan somebody. " she teased.

Ivan acts hurt. We all share a small laugh.


	4. Lissa

I awake to Vegas licking my face, and I push him away, struggling to free myself from the doggy kisses "Vegas, down boy" I manage to choke out as Vegas hops onto my bed and continues the onslaught of kisses.

"Wakey Wakey sis." Andre called out from the doorway in a singsongy voice. "America is a awaiting."

I groan and push Vegas off the bed, desperate to return to my peaceful sleep.

"I'm serious, Liss. Get up. We've got work to do."

I roll over to face the wall, my back to Andre. I hear him huff, and he cups his hands around his mouth. "Christian! Get your scrawny ass in here and wake your wife up!"

I hear footsteps approaching and I hear footsteps exit the room, along with the door closing. I feel my weight shift on the bed as somebody climbs into bed behind me, pressing a kiss to my neck. "Wake up beautiful, the world awaits."

"Five more minutes" you groan.

"Come on Lissa, that's five minutes that the outside won't be blessed with your presence" he jokes, wrapping his arms around my body. At first I try to shrug out of his grasp, but quickly surrender to his embrace. "Also, your family and your new duties isn't one to be kept waiting."

I ignore him, nuzzling my head into your pillow as you repeat "five more minutes".

He sighs, releasing a warm breath into my neck and making my skin prickle. "I guess there's no use in arguing with you. The Queen always gets what she wants." He runs his hands over my hips as he feels my curves through the sheets. It's not often he gets to place his hands on me, I usually covered in layered clothes. But right now, as those clothes sits strewn across the dresser beside the bed, his hands are free to roam.

"There's gotta be something I can do to get you out of bed" he presses, nuzzling my hair with his face.

"Not today" I reply lazily.

"Oh come on, everyone wants something. Would you get up for a massage?"

The silence is his answer.

"How about some sweets?"

Again, silence.

"Maybe some kisses will change your mind."

I roll over to face him. "Hey, that caught your interest" he laughs, smiling.

"Kiss me, you idiot" I say, pressing my lips to his lazily. He returns the kiss, reaching his hands up to run them through my hair. The kiss becomes more passionate, and his hands tangle in my hair.

His lips trail away from mine, and he places gentle kisses on my cheek, my chin, and down to my neck. I lick my lips, happy at the turn of events. He nips your neck, and I grab his face pulling his head up to mine and touching my forehead to his. One of his hands runs under the covers and squeezes my ass, and I squirm.

My lips collide again, and I can't help but smile into the kiss. This morning was turning out to be better than most.

Suddenly the door flies open and clashes against the wall, making the walls rattle. Andre storms into the room, then stops dead in his tracks. "Gross", he makes a gagging noise "when you two lovebirds are done making out, I just got a message from the Mother that I'm sure Lissa might want to read-" he pauses as Christian looks over his shoulder, making eye contact with him . "Kid, I don't even WANT to know what your hand is doing under that blanket. Now get up, there's work to do."

Christian sighs and hauls himself out of bed, stretching. He offers me a hand. "You ready?"

I yawn and rub the sleep from my eyes, then reaching out to take his hand. "Thanks to you, now I am ready."

"Who is she?" I asked looking at a picture of a 22 year old woman who looked 5'7 with thick, long dark brown hair that shines black in the right light, dark brown eyes with golden flecks, and lightly tanned skin. She looked kinda familiar but nothing worth noting for me to remember.

"She's a criminal. Charges are theft, trespassing, kidnapping, and the murder of Guardian Hathaway's daughter. Some say she's kinda insane. "

"What do you need me for, again?" I asked.

"The prison ward just wants to know if they can push her execution to tomorrow?"

I sighed. "Um..."

The doors open and I see Ivan Zeklos come in followed by the famed Guardian Belkiov and Ivan's assistant. I looked up to Councilman Ashford. "Give me a second."

He nods as I go to greet Ivan. I've meet him a couple times for us to be at least friendly. "Mr. Zeklos."

"Please." He shakes his head. "Ivan."

I nod as I shake Guardian Belikov's hand as well. "Guardian Belikov, I feel like I should be more friendly to you counting that you're marrying into the same family as I did."

He swallows and says nothing but nodded. Not the response I was expecting.

Ivan spoke up. "Are we early?" He looks at his assistant who shakes her head. "Did we interrupt anything?"

"No. " I turn back to the Councilman. "Councilman Ashford and I were just discussing what to do with a prisoner on death row."

"Oh." Ivan takes a seat. His followers stand. "Do you mind me asking who?"

"Someone names Rosemarie Summers." I sigh as I take a seat back at my desk. "The ward and when I say "Ward" I mean Guardian Hathaway. It came to my attention, she has been pushing the Ward to excel Miss. Summers execution. " I pause. " A personal vendetta."

I look at the people in the room. "Any...ideas?"

Councilman speaks up first. " I think, a swift death is merciful."

"No comment." Ivan spoke.

My eyes wandered to Guardian Belikov, who looked like he had a sense of Deja vu, his eyes down, squinted. "Guardian Belikov?"

"Yes, your Majesty?" Hearing me must have snapped him back. He returned like nothing happened.

"What do you think?"

He lets a small shrug. "No comment."

I frowned and looked back at Councilman Ashford. "Fine, I'm tired." He bows and walks off. I turned my attention to Ivan. "Now, lets get down to business."

(A/N) I didn't use Mazur or how ever you spell it. I have plans for or should I say... no spoilers. But I have plans for dear old Rose's Dad.


	5. Frostbite Ending

*obviously some parts is from Richelle Mead but I added my own part at the end. But the credit goes to her. try listening to Groves by Benjamin Francis Leftwich, your choice*

Rose's P.O.V  
...Karma's a real bitch.

"Children, children," crooned Isaiah. "This isn't how the game works. You're breaking the rules." A cruel smile played over his lips. He found us amusing, no real threat at all. Honestly? He was right.

"Fast and far, Mason," I said in low voice, never taking my eyes off the Strigoi.

"My, my ... if looks could kill ..." Isaiah arched his eyebrows as something occurred to him. "Are you thinking you can take us both on by yourself?" He chuckled. Elena chuckled. I gritted my teeth.

No, I didn't think I could take them both on. In fact, I was pretty sure I was going to die. But I was also pretty sure I could provide one hell of a distraction first.

I lunged toward Isaiah but pulled the gun on Elena. You could get a jump on human guards- but not on Strigoi. They saw me coming practically before I even moved. They didn't expect me to have a gun, though. And while Isaiah blocked my attacking body with almost no effort whatsoever, I still managed to get a shot off at Elena before he seized my arms and restrained me. The gun's report rang loud in my ears, and she screamed in pain and surprise. I'd aimed for her stomach but had been jostled into hitting her thigh. Not that it mattered. Neither spot would kill her, but the stomach would have hurt a lot more.

Isaiah held my wrists so hard, I thought he'd break the bones. I dropped the gun. It hit the floor, bounced, and slid toward the door. Elena shrieked in rage and clawed at me. Isaiah told her to control herself and pushed me out of reach. All the while, I flailed as much as possible, not so much to escape as to make a nuisance of myself.

And then: the sweetest of sounds.

The front door opening.

Mason had taken advantage of my distraction. He'd left Eddie with Mia and sprinted around me and the grappling Strigoi to open the door. Isaiah turned with that lightning-fast speed of his- and screamed as sunlight poured over him. But even though he was suffering, his reflexes were still fast. He jerked himself out of the patch of light into the living room, dragging Elena and me with him- her by the arm and me by my neck.

"Get them out!" I yelled.

"Isaiah- " began Elena, breaking out of his grip.

He shoved me to the floor and spun around, staring at his escaping victims. I gasped for breath now that his grip on my throat was gone and peered back at the door through the tangle of my hair. I was just in time to see Mason drag Eddie over the threshold, out into the safety of the light. Mia and Christian were already gone. I nearly wept in relief.

Isaiah turned back on me with all the fury of a storm, his eyes black and terrible as he loomed over me from his great height. His face, which had always been scary, became something almost beyond comprehension. "Monstrous" didn't even begin to cover it.

He jerked me up by my hair. I cried out at the pain, and he brought his head down so that our faces were pressed up to one another's.

"You want a bite, girl?" he demanded. "You want to be a blood whore? Well, we can arrange that. In every sense of the word. And it will not be sweet. And it will not be numbing. It will be painful- compulsion works both ways, you know, and I will make sure you believe you are suffering the worst pain of your life. And I will also make sure your death takes a very, very long time. You will scream. You will cry. You will beg me to end it all and let you die- "

"Isaiah," cried Elena in exasperation. "Just kill her already. If you'd done it sooner like I said, none of this would have happened."

He kept his grip on me but flicked his eyes toward her. "Do not interrupt me."

"You're being melodramatic," she continued. Yeah, she really was whiny. I never would have thought a Strigoi could do that. It was almost comical. "And wasteful."

"Do not talk back to me, either," he said.

"I'm hungry. I'm just saying you should- "

"Let her go, or I'll kill you."

We all turned at the new voice, a voice dark and angry. Mason stood in the doorway, framed in light, holding my dropped gun. Isaiah studied him for a few moments.

"Sure," Isaiah finally said. He sounded bored. "Try it."

Mason didn't hesitate. He fired and kept firing until he'd emptied the entire clip into Isaiah's chest. Each bullet made the Strigoi flinch a little, but otherwise, he kept standing and holding on to me. This was what it meant to be an old and powerful Strigoi, I realized. A bullet in the thigh hurt a young vampire like Elena. But for Isaiah? Getting shot in the chest multiple times was simply a nuisance.

Mason realized this too, and his features hardened as he threw down the gun.

"Get out!" I screamed. He was still in the sun, still safe.

But he didn't listen to me. He ran toward us, out of his protective light. I redoubled my struggles, hoping I'd pull Isaiah's attention away from Mason. I didn't. Isaiah shoved me into Elena before Mason was halfway to us. Swiftly, Isaiah blocked and seized hold of Mason, exactly as he'd done to me earlier.

Only, unlike with me, Isaiah didn't restrain Mason's arms. He didn't jerk Mason upright by the hair or make long, rambling threats about an agonizing death. Isaiah simply stopped the attack, grabbed Mason's arms with what looked like a sharpened table legs, in a flash Mason's hands were pinned in the wall, blood spilled out. Mason cried out in pain as Isaiah turned his attention at me. Elena grabbed me. Holding me in place.

He grabbed another sharpened table leg and walked to me. "Well, you want to be a guardian?"he growled. "Then let me teach you the first lesson." He grabbed my chin to have me face him as he plunged the makeshift stake into my heart.

Mason's P.O.V

Rose's eyes went wide. Then they went blank.

"ROSSSSEEEEE!"

With an impatient sigh, Isaiah released his hold and tossed Rose's limp body over toward where I was. It landed before us. My vision swam as nausea and dizziness wrapped around me.

I screamed as I tried to pry myself from being pinned to the wall to no avail.

Suddenly, I heard an explosion. The aquarium burst apart as water shot out of it, shattering the glass. Pieces of it flew toward me, but I barely noticed. The water coalesced in the air, forming a lopsided sphere. It began to float. Toward Elena. I felt my jaw drop as I stared at it.

She watched it too, more amazed than scared. At least until it wrapped around her face and started suffocating her.

Much like the bullets, suffocation wouldn't kill her. But it could cause her a hell of a lot of discomfort.

Her hands flew to her face, desperately trying to "pry" the water away. It was no use. Her fingers simply slipped through. Isaiah sighed as he stood up and stared at the door. I followed his gaze and saw Mia who looked scared meeting Isaiah' gaze but stood her ground.  
Isaiah watched her curiously.  
"MIA! Get oUT OF HERE! RUN!"  
In a second Mia was choking on Isaiah's grip. Elena coughed in the back.

My mind split as I tried pulling again on my binds. I screamed in frustration as I stared at Rose's body, I needed to get free.

Mia's P.O.V  
I tried prying his grip away. He moved closer to me as I felt him near my neck.  
"They-y'rreee com-ming."  
He pulled away glaring at me. My heart raced as Mason's screams rang.  
"Elena!" Isaiah yelled. "Get out, you know where to go."

"What about you?" She choked out, from the water.

His eyes flickered to the outside. Darkness covered the world.  
"I'll tie up some loose ends."  
He let go and I fell to my knees. Tears flew out and in a split second they were gone. I cried and cried until my eyes followed blood and screaming to Rose's limp body a bloodied table leg laid next to her.  
"MIA!"

I looked at Mason;who's eyes were pinned on Rose. Isaiah pinned him good to wall cause he wasn't moving no matter what he did.

"MIA!HELP ME! HELP ME! GET THESE OUT!"

I crawled to him, shaking as I tried to pull the table leg out.

~~~~sorry super late I didn't think people were interested. I still don't know who to know idk. what do you guys think? Leave comments or something idk ~~~~~~~~~


	6. Authors note sorry

Okay,, sorry i havent been posting. I dont have an editor. excuse excuse excuse. Sorry. I apologize/ I'm sorry. btw I'm also posting this story on wattpad and archiveofourown if your interested.


End file.
